


Nights

by vegas9000



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Mild Language, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegas9000/pseuds/vegas9000
Summary: Bucky wakes up in the middle of the night without Steve.





	Nights

**Author's Note:**

> for my soulmate and best friend amelia
> 
> this is my first ever published stevebucky work be nice to me. constructive criticism is welcomed 
> 
> catch me at nachimowsky.tumblr.com if you like (non fandom blog)

     The crack of light coming in through the bathroom wakes Bucky up. The space beside him is empty. From here, he can hear water running. The clock blinks 2:18 am and urges Bucky to stand up and find Steve, where he’d usually be tucked in beside him. His instincts ground in the pit of his gut. Bucky should have known better when Steve only finished half of his dinner earlier, claiming there was nothing to worry about. He doesn’t want to pry, but he should’ve said something.

 

     Showers are constant comforts, Bucky finds, the soft streams of water running down his skin must give Steve some gentle solace. At least enough comfort to be able to sleep through the rest of the night. He can’t blame Steve for that. Bucky pulls his exhausted body from the mattress, only in his boxers, to find Steve’s back turned to the door and all the mirrors foggy. The look on his face is so low that the skin could fall right off his cheekbones. There is no doubt in Bucky’s mind that something’s up.

 

     He wishes that he knew exactly what Steve felt in the perfect orchestra of sentences with enough words to rightfully depict what troubled him, but Bucky can’t read Steve like he wants to. He knows that he will never force an explanation out of him. Bucky instead patiently waits day in and day out until Steve is ready to offer his vulnerability. The only thing that he’s been capable of doing is empathising, reassuring Steve that he goddamn knows the feeling well, knows the feeling that keeps them up at night. Fuck, he couldn’t count how many times it happens if he really tried to. Bucky can only express that he understands that feeling and what distraction is best. Therefore he turns the shower off and wraps Steve’s body in a warm towel without exchanging words, drying the water away and touching him. Touch is important for the both of them. When Bucky needs it, Steve will gently interlock hands with him to pull Bucky back into the real world and remind him that he’s here, conscious and alive. When Steve needs it, Bucky kisses and keeps his fingers along any inch of skin he can reach so that Steve remembers he knows how to feel. Now is definitely no exception, especially when Bucky leads the man into their shared bedroom and guides him to the mattress. Steve silently crawls onto the comforters and sits with his back against the headboard, Bucky following suit and kneeling.

     “Let me take care of you.” Bucky murmurs, already in between Steve’s legs. His mouth presses sultry kisses to the shell of Steve’s ear then trails to the tendons of his neck, Bucky’s strong hands pulling him closer. “I got you, baby, I got you.”

 

     Bucky continues to brush fingers along the map of Steve’s gorgeous body, the cold steel of his bionic limb raising goosebumps and shivers while he locks his mouth onto Steve’s. The blonde sighs pleasure into the kiss and returns it eagerly, running his tongue along Bucky’s lip and sucking the muscle while his hands cradle Bucky’s face. It sends an electrifying shock through him, and his body is responding by the ache between his legs. Bucky can sense the same when his hand travels further down and meets Steve’s groin. His palm flexes against Steve’s hardening member, and it earns him an encouraging shudder.

 

     “You want it, baby?” Bucky asks. Steve nods, but that isn’t good enough. “Use your words, babydoll, use your words, okay?” It looks like it almost pains Steve to beg, however his face flushes a darker pink. His chest heaves and he swallows hard before gathering the courage to look Bucky in the face.

 

     “I―I want it.” Steve says in one heavy breath, then licks his lips. “Please, just give it to me, Buck.” And Jesus Christ, yeah, that’s plenty. Bucky proceeds to steal more roughly placed kisses from Steve as his hand clumsily digs through the night stand drawer, barely having the reach to multitask. Steve merely huffs a playful chuckle at the other man's struggle, but it’s swallowed into a moan when Bucky leans back to peck him. Those beautiful sounds coming from Steve are heavenly, and such a fucking blessing to hear how hungry he is for Bucky’s touch.

     “God, you just know how pretty you are, don’t you? I know you need this, baby, gonna give it to you so good.” Bucky can’t help pouring praise all over Steve, or how hard his cock throbs when Steve whines just an octave higher. Bucky wants to continue teasing Steve straight to the brink of falling apart but he can barely hold himself together to begin with. He’ll be saving that idea for another time. Clicking the bottle of lube open, Bucky squeezes a dollop onto his finger and works the gel between his thumb. It’s not very often that Steve bottoms for Bucky, but that’s not to say it’s foreign to him at all, it just takes a little working into. Steve is built of steel and stitched with bravery, and Bucky wants to gently unravel him. That’s exactly how Bucky wants to make Steve feel; loved and safe. After easing Steve’s legs apart, Bucky brings his hand down to press against his hole. The sensation strikes a gasp and Steve immediately tenses up.

 

     “You gotta relax.” Bucky says, other hand stroking Steve’s hip. “M’gonna make sure it won’t hurt, jus’ relax.” His finger continues massaging the blond’s perineum and hole, just enough until Steve’s calmed down and eased into the feeling. Bucky then begins slowly pushing past the muscle until his finger reaches the hilt, and Steve is fucking melting. Beads of sweat gather on his rosy cheeks, and he groans quiet pleads that leave him short of breath. Bucky decides to take this moment to let his boyfriend adjust and admire his debauchery.

 

     “Steve, baby, you’re doin’ so fuckin’ good for me. Look at you takin’ it like a pro, like you were made for this.” He praises Steve, then begins to curl his finger upwards, drawing out a whine as Bucky barely grazes his prostate. The sound, again, music to Bucky’s fucking ears. A goddamn symphony of pleasure he could listen to for days. He won’t get tired of it, not right now when he makes an attempt to ease a second digit in. Bucky’s fingers begin to make Steve feel full and weak, but with that comes a burning heat. It’s a desire that Steve isn’t used to. A part of him feels ashamed for making such filthy noises, yet Steve lacks the self-control to shut up. The head of his cock is leaking pre-cum and smearing across Bucky’s abdomen, while the rest of his body burns for more. Steve’s far too modest for something like this, however, he refuses to tell Bucky to stop. Instead, he’s mindlessly begging under his breath for Bucky to ‘do that thing again, go faster’ over and over. Bucky finds it hard enough already to say no to Steve, so he indulges in his requests and continues rubbing his fingers against his swollen prostate.

     “Bucky, Bucky,” Steve chants, like prayer. His eyes are squeezed shut and mouth hanging open, coming in every few seconds to suck a bruise into Bucky’s mouth.

     “Yeah? You like that?” Bucky smirks, groaning every time he involuntarily rubs his dick between the sheets and Steve’s thigh. “You like gettin’ fingered? Fuck, you’re such a slut.”

     “I’m gonna, gonna cum, Buck.” Steve is now desperately panting, hands gripping Bucky’s shoulders and writhing.

     “C’mon then, cum for me, babydoll. Cum for me, I got you.” Bucky sighs blissfully and his spare hand reaches between Steve’s thigh and wraps around his throbbing cock. His thumb spreads the pre-cum up and down the length, fingers working in Steve’s hole until his back is arching and his release paints his own stomach. Steve can feel his muscles shake and his bones turn to jelly, like had electricity rippled through him. Bucky is quick to cum right after Steve as he wrings the orgasm right out of him, rutting like he’s 16 again on his boyfriend’s thigh and cursing. They stay like that for a moment or two until Steve can catch his breath and Bucky gets up to fetch a towel. He brings the fabric over Steve’s torso, wiping the sweat and substance away before he can change into a fresh pair of boxers. Bucky can’t help but shake his head at himself, cumming like some fucking amateur in a wet dream. When he flicks the lamp off and sprawls onto the other side of the bed, Steve is already fast asleep. The room is silent except for Steve’s low and soft breathing, a rhythm Bucky ends up passing out to with his head on Steve’s chest.


End file.
